


Secret Night of Passion

by BlueSpear



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpear/pseuds/BlueSpear
Summary: Elincia and Geoffrey lose sight of the world and their virginity
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea/Geoffrey
Kudos: 3





	Secret Night of Passion

"Your Majesty?" Geoffrey whispers as he knocks on the queen's door.

He arrived back to the castle late at night with the rest of his men after patrolling for hours. He did not anticipate to arrive so late but there was something he and his knights needed to do and he had to report the queen about it.

He knocks on the door again but there was no response. The Crimean general worries but perhaps Queen Elincia is already fast asleep. Geoffrey enters the room to quickly check on his queen, but to his surprise the doors behind him were closed by the green haired queen.

"I was waiting for you Geoffrey." Elincia stands by with her sleeveless cotton nightgown on. She was waiting for Geoffrey to come back to surprise him.

Geoffrey blushes. He rarely ever sees Elincia with her nightgown on. He sees the queen asleep with her regular regal outfit whenever he comes late as she is still up fulfilling her royal duties. The Commander of the Royal Knights feels his body burning.

"A-ah! I am so sorry Your Majesty- I didn't mean to-"

"Shhh." Elincia gently places a finger over his lips, hushing him with a single command. "Do not say anything."

Geoffrey stays quiet. He figures Elincia is up to something but he has no idea what. As he was about to speak, Elincia tiptoes closer to his ear to ask him something. "Tell me Geoffrey. If you were not my knight, would you let your feelings take wing? Would you kiss me right about now?"

"!!!!" Geoffrey's body temperature increase tenfold. Did the queen really asked that?

The Crimean knight feels... He feels...

Elincia could not wait for answer. She thinks of a way to help him push for an answer. She breathes near his neck and licks him.

Geoffrey grips Elincia's gown. He did not expect that at all. His face blushes brighter as the queen licks and kisses his neck. His member hardens as Elincia proceeds to kiss him. "E-Elincia.. what's gotten into you? ...Guhhh" He groans.

Elincia proceeds to tease him. She has been yearning a form of stress relieve and having an intimate moment with the man she loves will grant her wish. She waited Geoffrey to make the first move but figured he needed a push. "Geoffrey, do not think about it. Do what your heart wishes."

His heart wishes for his queen. His only desire in life is to see his queen happy. Her scent is enough to turn him on. Geoffrey couldn't take the teasing any longer. He pins Elincia by the wall to kiss her passionately. The two push their tongues in to the other to explore the wet heat. Geoffrey involuntarily starts humping her.

Elincia moans during the process. She unbuckles Geoffrey's belts and armor and removing his gloves. Geoffrey has no consciousness on his mind. He is too turned on to focus on anything but his beautiful queen. It was Geoffrey turn to kiss Elincia's neck. Elincia blushes as her knight devours her. She swings her arms around his neck and let's her body feel the bliss of his lips.

"... Geoffrey." The queen moans. "The bed."

The Crimean knight heard his queen. He picks her up, then turns to her royal bed. Both care not about how tidy the bed is. They are too busy thinking of the other. Pleasing the other.

Geoffrey slides his hand on his queen's under her gown to feel her tender soft skin. His face red and his member hard. He fondles with Elincia's breasts making her whimper in delight. Her moans of pleasure turn him on.

Geoffrey is not his usual self. He hasn't felt this way before. He long waited to undergo sex with his queen, but he imagined it after marriage. He has been in love with his queen for years but never had the chance to express how he feels about her. Not until now. And to his surprise, Elincia made the first move. She too must also feel the same way.

Elincia moans Geoffrey's name as he touches her. The queen feels so good but she wants more. More to completely ease her body. She wraps her legs around her knight's waist and swings her arms around his neck. She stares at Geoffrey's oceanic eyes. "Geoffrey, do not hesitate. That's an order."

This is one order he hesitantly wanted to disobey but he's way too aroused to stop. Geoffrey unzips his pants, releasing his harden shaft. He rubs his erected member over her nightgown, above her sweet hole to feel more sexually excited.

Elincia rocks herself as Geoffrey rubs. She longs for his seed. Both knight and queen prepare themselves before Geoffrey fucks her senselessy.

"Ready Your Majesty?"

"Yes.." she pants. "Do not hesitate Geoffrey. Make me yours."

Geoffrey pants. He removes Elincia's panties and stares at his queen's womanhood. His member twitches at the sight. He takes a deep breath before pushing his dick in her sweet hole.

"So tight.." he murmurs. He grabs onto Elincia's thighs and thrusts to soften up the hole. His aching member grew an extra size. The thrusts increase in speed and strength. Geoffrey is getting used to the speed. He groans at every thrust and pants. He looks at his queen and sees that she is enjoying herself.

"Geoffrey.. Geoffrey.. Oh, Geoffrey!!" She moans. Hearing her moan his name pleases him. He accelerates his pace before he feels ready to release.

"Elincia, I'm about to.."

"Share it with me."

"Are you sure Your Majesty?"

"Yes."

Geoffrey releases his deep seed in Elincia, moaning in delight.

The Crimea general collapses by the queen's side. They both stare at one another smiling and panting.

"You were incredible my queen."

"You as well my knight."

Geoffrey pulls Elincia's hand close to him to kiss her knuckles. "I love you Your Majesty."

Elincia intertwines her fingers to his and pulls his hand close her lips. "I love you too, Commander of the Crimea Royal Knights." Elincia scoots closer to Geoffrey to rest her head under his. "Thank you for this night Geoffrey."

"I think that's my line Elincia." Geoffrey swings his arm over Elincia to embrace her. "I finally feel free out of my own feelings. I wanted to tell you how I felt for so long, but I am only a knight and you are the queen. You are leagues above my station, and yet... I have no regrets in regards of tonight. But we did so without protection. Do you know-"

"A child from you will be one of my greatest joys Geoffrey." Elincia interrupts. "It is about time I marry and produce an heir don't you think?"

"If this is what Your Majesty desires. I would be honored to be your husband. It has been a wish of mine since we were young. I promise to make you the happiest woman alive my dear Elincia."

"Oh Geoffrey..."

The queen and her knight share one final kiss before they slumber on their first night together.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very experienced in writng this kind of stuff but haha I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
